


tell me what you want (what you need)

by lilliandherself



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Top Harry, sir kink (barely)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliandherself/pseuds/lilliandherself
Summary: Louis didn’t plan on getting laid tonight. When he invited Harry over the day before, it was completely innocent. Just two lads hanging out. He still doesn’t plan on it, no matter how hard he’s getting as Harry’s fingernails start scraping over his nipples lightly every time they pass.based on a tweet that talked about cuddling turning into more
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 360





	tell me what you want (what you need)

**Author's Note:**

> this was done on a whim and I hadn't really planned on getting it done so soon, but I hope you enjoy it even though it's on the shorter side! much love <3

Louis’ been leaning back on Harry’s chest for an hour now. They’re watching a movie that they’ve both seen before; a romantic comedy that they can never get enough of. His heart is beating at a faster pace than normal, but he’s used to it by now. He’s never been able to keep himself from being nervous around Harry, even after so many months.

Now, Louis would not use the term ‘friends-with-benefits,’ even though, technically, that’s what they are.

They’ve never discussed it, but they’ve been having very consensual sex for months now. What it means to Harry, Louis doesn’t know. What it means to Louis, though, is probably much more. Since the day he met Harry, Louis thought that if he was meant to be with anyone, then it was definitely this tall, curly-haired man.

“Lou, watch,” Harry says, calling Louis out of his thoughts. “This is the best part.”

And, the thing is, Louis doesn’t want to watch right now. Because while he’s stuck in his own love-struck thoughts, his dick is most definitely not. 

For the past hour that they’ve been watching the movie, Harry’s hands and fingers had been running over his skin underneath his shirt, grazing the waistband of his jeans, and brushing over his sensitive nipples.

“Yeah, ‘m watching.”

Louis didn’t plan on getting laid tonight. When he invited Harry over the day before, it was completely innocent. Just two lads hanging out. He still doesn’t plan on it, no matter how hard he’s getting as Harry’s fingernails start scraping over his nipples lightly every time they pass.

“You’ve not been watching for the past hour,” Harry replies. He moves his mouth to hover over Louis’ ear and murmurs, “Any reason for that, princess?”

A blush rises to his cheeks at the nickname. Harry only calls him things like that when he’s about to make Louis feel good. “Didn’t plan on doing anything tonight, H.”

Harry hums, pulling Louis a little closer into his chest. “Just let me play with your nipples a bit, please? I know you love it when I do that.”

Louis would say no, really, he would. But he’s never been able to say no to Harry, and it’s even harder to make himself do so when he knows how good it’ll feel if he says yes. 

“Just for a bit and then you stop,” he tells Harry quietly, turning his head to nuzzle his face into Harry’s neck.

“Yeah,” Harry whispers, “just for a bit.”

It’s light at first, light enough for Louis to _kind of_ pay attention to what’s happening in the movie. Light enough for him to hear the actors speaking but not actually comprehend what they’re saying. 

Harry’s fingers move deliberately, every move having their own purpose. He knows that circling them at first, getting Louis anxious about when he’ll actually do something, will make his small cock leak in his pants. 

But when he actually tweaks them-

Louis whimpers, pushing his body further into Harry’s without even thinking about what he wants from it. The twists and pulls go straight to his dick, making it twitch in his pants. 

“Harry,” he breathes out, not knowing what he’s asking for.

“What do you want, baby?” Harry noses along Louis’ neck, stopping to place a biting kiss near his ear. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you, you know I will.”

Louis’ lost for a second, mind scrambling to think of what he wants while trying to revel in Harry’s fingers on his nipples. “Just a little more, that’s it,” he begs. 

“That’s not an answer, Louis.” Harry pinches the peaks of his nipples harshly, pulling at them just a little. Louis’ back arches with it, keening high in his throat. “Tell me what you want.”

“Just,” Louis pants, feet nearly kicking with the effort not to move. That’s the only constant rule of Harry’s: don’t move until he says. “Just touch me a little, over my pants, you always know how to do it, always do it better than me, please.”

“I do it better than you, huh?” Harry asks, one hand drifting to Louis’ small cock. “You never touch yourself properly before?”

Louis whines, hips bucking up when Harry’s hand covers his entire length easily. 

Harry pushes his hand down, not caring if he’s maybe crushing Louis’ cock while doing so, and demands, “Answer me.”

Quickly, Louis shakes his head, not stopping even after Harry’s gotten the point. It’s almost embarrassing how into it he gets, how out of his head he is anytime Harry’s turned him on just a little. It’d be a lot more embarrassing if Harry didn’t ramble on about how much he loved it every time they fuck. That alone makes it worth it. 

Louis gets knocked out of his thoughts just as quickly as he got dragged into them when Harry’s thumb begins rubbing circles over the head of his dick, his briefs underneath dragging with it, the feeling rough but welcome. 

There’s no way Louis isn’t getting fucked tonight. Never as he ever not been fucked after Harry pulls that move. 

“H,” he pants, hand fumbling for something to hold onto, eventually finding the side of Harry’s thigh next to him. He grips it almost too hard. “H, you gotta- what are you doing, why are you- _fuck, Harry.”_

It’s not Louis’ fault that Harry knows what he enjoys. Harry figured it all out by himself, never asked for any hints. Found out Louis likes to be choked when they were play fighting and Louis ended up coming in his pants seconds after.

That may have also been the day _Louis_ found out he likes to be choked. 

And that’s what’s making it even harder for him to say no now. He’s got Harry’s thumb rubbing against him in the best way, a bit of pain to go with it, and a hand wrapped around his throat with barely any intention. But it’s enough to say what Harry wants. 

“Tell me what you meant by that, Lou,” Harry whispers, his breath fanning across Louis’ neck. “I know you’ve gotten off without me before, how’ve you done that if you don’t jerk off?”

Louis’ breath comes out in pants, body writhing without his permission. At least Harry can’t scold him for that, never scolds Louis for the twitches of his hips or his knees or his arms. It’s only when he deliberately does something. 

“I-I mean that,” Louis stutters, heat overcoming him as Harry keeps moving, never stops. Face, chest, maybe even his stomach flushing. “You know - _shit -_ you know what I mean, H.”

“Baby, please tell me,” Harry nuzzles into the crook of his neck, where Louis smells most like himself. Louis thinks his neck is Harry’s favorite spot on him but the other boy argues that he definitely has a different spot in mind when they talk favorites.

Harry squeezes for just one moment, fingers tightening on the side of Louis’ neck, pressing against his adam’s apple. “Fuck,” Louis chokes out, “I like thinking of you when I come, are you fucking happy now?” His voice is biting but his actions are the opposite, soft and pliant when Harry decides to shift him. “I finger myself and imagine it’s you and it’s so much easier imagining it’s you when there’s something in me instead of a hand around my cock.”

Everything stops after that. No small kisses on his neck, the rubbing on his cock is gone, and all he can feel is two hands tightly squeezing his waist, heavy breaths causing his hair to move every time they come.

“You really know how to get me, don’t you?” Harry speaks roughly, sounds like he’s mad, but Louis knows he’s only mad with lust, knows that Harry can go a little feral sometimes and treat Louis like a doll. 

Makes Louis feel like a proper slut, loves feeling that way, does anything he can to get Harry to treat him like that.

Louis’ vision blurs as he’s tossed onto his front, side of his face smushed against a pillow. He feels Harry settle in between his legs, face so close to his ass that Louis feels himself blush even though Harry is overly familiar with this part of him by now. Harry pulls his briefs down his legs, tossing them to the side.

“My favorite, Lou,” he hears Harry mumble, large hands coming to rub over his arse, spreading the cheeks every now and then to catch a glimpse of his hole. “My favorite person and my favorite hole, don’t know how I’m so lucky.”

If Louis’ heart aches when Harry says that, then no one has to know. He’s hidden those feelings very well for over two years now, even when they began having sex almost a year ago. It feels an awful lot like a relationship sometimes. The way they cuddle and fight and cook and go out and party; all of it’s done together. If one doesn’t go, neither does the other.

But Louis knows Harry doesn’t see him as anything more than his best friend. Knows that Harry would want to settle down with someone that’s not as clingy as Louis, someone not as loud or crude. 

“Lou, baby,” Harry’s voice brings him out his thoughts and he feels his hands smoothing up and down his sides. “Is this okay, baby? Can I eat you out?”

 _“Yes,”_ Louis says urgently, arse pushing back on instinct, trying to get closer to Harry’s mouth.

Harry pushes him back down, his cock getting trapped between his stomach and the mattress. “Don’t get greedy, Louis. Keep your hips nice and still for me. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Louis breathes.

A tight squeeze to his arse is what he gets in response, then, “Yes, what?”

He can feel the warmth spreading over his back, sweat beginning to form in the dip of his waist. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Harry murmurs, proceeding to dive into Louis’ arse as if it’s the last thing he’ll ever eat. It might as well be, in Louis’ opinion. Harry seems to eat him out more than he eats anything else when the two are together.

He starts out slow every time, wants to savor the beginning of Louis’ sounds. Louis takes a deep breath, forcing himself to relax so he can properly enjoy this. It all goes out the window as soon as Harry licks a bold stripe from his perineum all the way to the top of his crack, right over his hole.

His whole body shudders, never used to the feeling of _Harry._

Harry does that a few more times, enough to have Louis whimpering below him. “Harry, please, do something more, please,” he begs.

He feels Harry shake his head, curls brushing over his cheeks. He presses a kiss to Louis’ hole. “Good boys aren’t greedy, baby. You’ve been so greedy tonight, what makes you think I should go faster?”

Louis scrambles to think of a good reason, mind going so fast he almost can’t keep up with it. But it hits him almost as quickly as it ran from him. Although the two are very compatible in bed, one kink differs. They mix it up every time, wanting to satisfy each other, but Louis knows what Harry prefers.

“Daddy, please,” he whines, emphasizing the title. “I’ll be good for you, I promise, I will.”

Harry grips his cheeks so hard Louis thinks there might be bruises once he lets go. A low sound comes from his throat. “Feel like you use that against me too often, should’ve never told you about it,” he grumbles, biting Louis’ right cheek. “Sounds so fucking good coming out of your mouth, though.”

Louis’ hips buck into the air when he feels Harry suck lightly on his rim, tongue sliding around the pinkness. “ _Shit, shit, shit,”_ Louis says, trying to control his limbs. 

_Don’t move,_ he can almost hear Harry telling him. _Be my good boy._

Louis wants to be his good boy.

“Love when you keep yourself smooth for me, love when you don’t, fuck I love this,” Harry’s mumbling to himself in between sucking and licking, finally pushing his tongue inside once he’s done speaking.

“ _Daddy,”_ Louis moans, voice too loud for the quietness of the room. “Please, please, please.”

He feels himself clench around Harry’s tongue that’s moving inside him like it knows exactly what to do. Like Harry knows exactly what to do. 

The man licks in slowly at first, covering Louis’ walls with his tongue on all sides, getting him nice and wet. Knows that Louis likes to feel like it’s coming from himself and not just from the bottle of lube.

“So wet, baby, you’re so wet.” Harry’s voice is a garbled mess, muffled almost inside of Louis, and the vibrations he feels against his hole make him almost choke on his next intake of air.

Louis replies without even thinking, too comfortable with the roles they play by now. “All for you, daddy, it’s all because of you.”

A moan forces its way out of Louis’ throat when he feels the tip of a finger nudging in alongside Harry’s tongue, barely noticeable at first because of how loose Louis always is when Harry’s around. But then the first digit is in, and then the second, and then all the way down to the knuckle.

“Love your hands, your fingers, please, so good, you’re so good to me,” Louis’ saying, not hearing anything but the groans coming from Harry’s throat that are going directly into Louis.

The finger doesn’t move all that much at first, just curls and rests against Louis’ prostate, causing his body to tremble and his feet to kick and his hips to rock back and forth. 

He doesn’t know he’s speaking until Harry’s pulling away from him and hovering over his back. “Shh, baby, calm down, I’m right here, I’m here, little one, it’s okay.”

Louis can’t bring himself to do anything other than whine, nuzzling his face into the hand that Harry’s put on his cheek. 

“You want me to open you up now? Do you need to be opened up, huh?” He talks softly, rubbing his nose in Louis’ hair.

He can hardly think right now, can only really comprehend that he knows Harry likes it when he gets like this; needy, pliant, and completely out of it.

Louis shakes his head. 

“No?” Harry asks, grinding himself down against Louis’ arse, one hand already reaching for the lube he knows Louis keeps on the nightstand, right out in the open. “Don’t need it? Why not?”

Louis tries to nod his head in the direction of his toys but doesn’t succeed in the slightest. “P-plug,” he manages. “Morning.”

The snick of the cap opening makes Louis’ ears perk but he can’t bring himself to turn and look. 

“Baby, tell me you didn’t keep a plug in all morning,” Harry groans, hand covered in lube going down to his cock, covering himself in the substance and rubbing the extra along Louis’ hole.

The small boy whimpers when he does, nodding at Harry’s words. “Did.”

“Was it for me? Or did you just want something in you?”

“In.”

Harry picks up on the fact that he’s only getting one-word responses now, knows the reasons Louis gets like that.

“You need something in you now?” Harry asks gently, the tip of cock snubbing against Louis’ hole. “Do you want me in you, want me to fuck you?”

Louis’ nod is urgent.

“Okay, baby,” and he slides in, almost too quick from the way Louis’ tight hole simply sucks him in as if it can’t get enough. “ _Fuck,”_ Harry groans, letting himself slip from the character he plays for Louis, the one that’s specifically meant for taking care of Louis in this state.

“So big, H, you’re so big,” Louis says, the use of Harry’s nickname meaning that he’s not as out of it anymore. Louis used to feel embarrassed when he got like that just because he wanted something in him. “Can feel you in my stomach.”

“ _What,”_ Harry snaps, eyes wide. Pulling out quickly, Louis moaning at the movement, Harry flips the small boy onto his back and shoves himself back inside. And, fuck, Harry could probably come right now, just from the sight of Louis’ belly bulging from his cock. “Baby,” he whispers in awe, hand rubbing over the bump.

“Gonna put a baby right there when you come, aren’t you?” Louis says, his mind coming back even more now that he can see Harry’s face. Can see the way his mouth is dropped open and his brows are furrowed. Notices how full Harry’s cock makes him feel for the millionth time. 

Harry nods, hips grinding against Louis’ without pulling out. “Gonna put so many babies in you, always keep you pregnant,” Harry says, eyes locked on Louis’ stomach.

“Fuck me then, Harry. Want you to come inside me, put a baby in me, keep me plugged up so I won’t lose any of your-”

He’s cut off by Harry nearly growling, finally pulling out before slamming back into him. It must be from how often they’ve done this over the past few months that Harry immediately hits Louis’ prostate, never straying far every time he thrusts back in. 

“Feel so good around me, Lou, so tight. So glad I’m the only one allowed to fuck this cunt, so fucking glad.”

Louis curses, back arching off the mattress when Harry pulls his hips in the air and holds him there, just above his thighs, while he fucks him.

“Fuck, Harry, harder, please, right there, oh my god,” Louis rambles, hands grabbing at the sheets so hard they come off the corners.

“Lou,” Harry says after a few moments, breath shaky with his constant movements. “Tell me you wanna have kids with me, tell me you want it, please, need to hear you say it.”

“‘Course I want it, H, want everything with you.” Louis doesn’t mean for the second part to slip out, never planned on saying anything of the sort, but there’s no taking it back now.

“Holy fuck, Louis,” Harry groans, dropping Louis’ hips to the bed and bending his legs so that his knees are nearly touching his chest. “Don’t say things like that to me unless you want me to come right now.”

Louis’ throat almost closes up on the high sound that comes out of him. “Want you to come,” Louis cries out when Harry thrusts particularly hard, “please, _fuck,_ want you to come so bad, come inside me, H, please-”

That’s what does it for Harry, who collapses on top of Louis when he starts to come, hips still thrusting as much as they can. And that’s what does it for Louis. The feeling of being filled up, cum leaking out when Harry shifts just a little.

Neither of them moves in the moments after, simply taking the time to catch their breaths. Louis brings a hand up to cover the back of Harry’s neck, holding him against his throat where he’s resting. Doesn’t want him to move.

“Well,” Harry interrupts the silence quietly, “guess I should probably tell you that I’ve been in love with you since the first time you did a TikTok dance with me.”

Louis breaks out in laughter, a warm feeling rising in his chest.


End file.
